Katara the Stripper
by TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: AU! Katara becomes a stripper to pay for college. She meets a gentlemen who has something...Big for her!


**MY FIRST ATLA STORY! ALSO VERY OOC!**

For most people, it's hard to earn money when you're going to college. For Katara Cloud, it was no different. She had been going to UCLA in Southern California, a mecca for young hot women and a place where Katara was right at home, for a couple years and wanted more out of life- more fun and more money. She was a fairly superficial girl, like most there. She worked hard on her looks even though they didn't really need much work. At 5'5" and just over 100lbs she was petite and thin with burnt sienna skin, big blue eyes, long dark brown hair with tied up loopies and a beautiful almond shaped face. All of this was exceptional enough, but what was truly contrary to expected genetics were her tits- big perky natural 36C tits stood proud and firm with the weightlessness of youth and the slight bounce of naturalness. She worked out regularly, tanned and took care of herself like it was a full time job. She knew eventually her looks would make her rich in one way or another, but she didn't know which way yet, so she studied acting casually and dated her boyfriend casually.

She couldn't pinpoint why exactly she started stripping...maybe it was because she loved to see men ogling her incredible hotness, maybe it was because she loved the intensely erotic act of writhing on stage, one definite reason, however, was the money. She was racking it in every night she danced. Men had never seen anyone so beautiful, not to mention anyone so beautiful half naked, before and she knew it and could count it in every dollar she earned every night. She loved her boyfriend in a casual way, but something inside her told her she was wasting her eroticism on him...to be young, to take chances, to have fun, why not when you're 20, hot and busty?

Friday night, and the group of young men came in to the Pussy Cat in prototypical bachelor party fashion. One sheepish looking young man, maybe 26 tall and somewhat cute, being shuffled in behind a group of grinning idiots. The sheepish guy took the middle seat in front of the main stage, and the rest surrounded him, laughing like morons. Katara was at the bar, waiting to go on in a couple hours, occasionally she'd make money just by showing her tits to guys, and she enjoyed just hanging out while still getting more attention than the girl on stage. One of the bigger grinning idiots from the group, a broad shoulder, extremely handsome guy in his late twenties, with a scar on his eye, approached Katara and drunkenly slurred,

"I promised my buddy over there," pointing to the obvious groom to be, "That I would find the hottest girl in the place and buy him a private dance, and you have got to be the single hottest piece of stripper ass in this place." Katara was immediately taken by his beauty but she kept her composure.

She was wearing a corset and short booty shorts, which left little to the imagination. She usually liked the attention, but usually the guys were worshipful and shy around her, this guy had an arrogant face and an overconfident smile. Also, his breath smelled like tequila, too much tequila.

"I usually don't do private dances," Katara replied.

The guy grinned wider, "I'm a lawyer. I'm pretty much made of money. I can pay you...a lot."

OK asshole, Katara thought. This guy was more than a little cocky.

Katara grinned at this, "I guess I could do one for $400."

"What?! Isn't it usually 100 tops?!" The guy looked flabbergasted.

"Yeah, but do you see any girl in here as hot as me?" Katara could be just as cocky if she wanted.

He laughed, "You better be sucking some dick for $400, girly."

"Excuse me?!" Now it was Katara who was nonplussed.

She turned to walk away from this drunken ass when he grabbed her arm with his big sweaty hand.

"Wow, wow, girly. No need to take offense. I'm sure it'd be worth it just to see you out of that skimpy little outfit. I've never seen such a little hottie with such big titties before! Are those things real?"

Katara had had just about enough.

"Listen asshole, I'm getting pretty tired of your shit, and I'm about to call my friend Mike over there to kick your ass out of here."

She gestured to a humongous gargoyle of a bouncer standing by the door, and the drunk guy quickly swallowed.

"Wow, wow. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. My mouth gets me in trouble sometimes. I'm Zuko Hakone."

He stuck out his hand to shake hers, and after eyeing it suspiciously for a moment, Katara reluctantly shook it

"Katara. Katara Cloud"

"MMM nice name. Are you Native American?"

"Yes. and part Inuit. Are you Japanese?"

"Yep. 100% Japanese American. Okay, Katara. It's nice to meet you. Like I said, I'm flush tonight...like always."

Katara rolled her eyes. This cocky asshole was unbelievable.

"But $400 is a bit steep. I may have to do some quality control to see if it's worth it." Zuko looked her up and down, and she felt his eyes on her body.

"Quality control?" She asked.

"Yeah, you give me a quick lapdance for $100, just two songs, and I'll see if it's worth it for my buddy."

Her patience was wearing thin, and if only to get rid of this guy, who was starting to piss her off, she agreed.

"Fine, asshole. Let's go."

Zuko laughed at this. "Ooooh this pussy cat likes to scratch!" Again Katara rolled her eyes, this guy was getting on her nerves, no matter how hot he was.

She led him back to a small dark 10X10 room with a curtain and a good deal of distance separating them from the club.

"Mmmm, I like it back here. Nice and private."

Zuko said having a seat on the small black leather couch in front of Katara.

"Okay, asshole. Just shut the fuck up and thank God you even get to look at me, and remember, no touching or we are done here."

Looking him over, Katara noticed he was a pretty big guy, about 6'0" with pretty wide shoulders and smoking hot! She'd swear that he was the hottest guy she'd ever seen! And the scar over his right eye made him all the more alluring. Yet his personality was so come-offish she could barely tolerate him. He was a real Johnny Bravo. Katara was dressed in a black corset and black booty shorts with nylons. Zuko noticed that she somehow resembled both Zoe Saldana or Halle Berry and at the same time didn't, possessing a hotness all her own, he concluded however that she was definitely more on the hot side than cute, he also couldn't believe how petite her frame was despite her obvious bustiness. Just looking at her he was already getting a chubby despite his intoxicated state, and he was very excited to see her dance, get naked, and feel her small round ass on his lap.

Katara began dancing with the first song. Her eyes closed as she moved her hips and rubbed her petite, curvy body with her hands, enjoying the feeling of her own young flesh. She tended to get lost in the music when she danced, and she never wasted much time before shedding her clothes, as if even she couldn't wait to feel her own naked young flesh. Zuko gasped at everything he saw- the way she moved, her beautiful, suddenly lust-filled face, her full round tits, clearly real but youthfully weightless, her lithe young body moving to the music. Katara was completely oblivious to the young asshole she had instantly hated, sitting there watching her move with a lewd sinister expression on his arrogant face. Katara rubbed her hands down her body, somehow lost to thoughts of the young man. Suddenly she turned to watch Zuko watch her, his confident gaze never leaving her face, it always turned her on to dance even if it was for some asshole, she worked her hands across her body feeling her tits and her pussy through her shorts. She slowly worked her shorts down while bending over revealing her small round ass, a red thong barely covering her small pussy.

As the first song ended, she thought to herself, 'I'll show this motherfucker who's worth the money.' Katara had to admit, despite his looks, Zuko was a a real asshole.

"Nice first act, girly," Zuko said, repositioning himself, "Not worth $400, but you're definitely one of the finest pieces of pussy I've ever seen,"

"One of? I thought I told you to shut the fuck up and just thank God you get to look at me."

With her words, he realized that truly he'd never seen anyone nearly as hot in his life.

The second song began. She approached him and swung her leg over his right leg, positioning her small ass on his leg facing him. Slowly, rhythmically to the music, she began grinding her thong covered crotch across his right leg.

"Remember, no touching, asshole," She reminded him.

She knew most men had a hard time resisting. And although she hadn't given many lapdances before, she had problems with men's inability to control themselves in the past. Ultimately, she was able to control most men in the past with her beauty and a few words alone, so she didn't worry much. Suddenly, she turned around, bending over and showing Zuko her small ass, wiggling it seductively in his face.

"I bet you want to touch this ass so bad, don't you, asshole," she teased.

She lowered her ass onto his lap, and as she began rubbing her ass across his groin for the first time, she felt a thick long bulge from his groin to his mid-thigh. The shape and feel of it told her it couldn't be anything other than a big fat hard cock. She hesitated, startled momentarily from the huge distraction beneath her. 'Holy fuck that's big,' she thought to herself. Zuko noticed her noticing.

"Anything the matter, my little pussy cat?" Zuko asked cockily."

For once she was at a loss for words. Big cocks were a big turn on for Katara, and this was a BIG one. Still, she hated this guy, his arrogance, bravado, and chauvinism- she couldn't give him the satisfaction. She turned her head, trying to maintain her composure.

"I told you to shut the fuck up. I was just thinking I've probably never met as big of a dick as you in my life."

"Met as big of a dick? Or did you mean 'felt'," Zuko asked chuckling.

"Fuck you, you just can't shut the fuck up can you. I guess I'll have to make you shut up," Katara replied, trying to get control back over the situation.

Again, she began to move her small round ass across his groin in time with the music- a loud club jam that she knew had at least 5 minutes left. Up and down his seemingly impossible length, she moved her luscious ass, feeling the meaty heat of the big cock beneath her. 'Fuck that feels so big,' she continued to think to herself. As the song thumped on, she continued writhing more vigorously, once again getting lost in the song and the heat of his cock right against her thong covered pussy, he clearly had worn some thin pants and had gone commando. Her breathing got heavier, and despite herself, she began grinding into him, feeling her pussy dampen and her nipples harden. Despite herself, her movements became a bouncing writhing fucking motion, moving up and down and grinding into his big cock. She began feeling her big round tits with her hands and leaning back against him. Her breathing became panting.

Suddenly Zuko's hands were on her tits pinching her nipples and squeezing her big tits. Abruptly, the reality of the situation dawned on her. Turning and trying to hide the lust in her eyes she faced Zuko.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing asshole?! I told you NO touching."

Zuko had his same cocky grin on.

"Sorry, sorry. I guess I just misread the moment."

For a moment, her breath caught as she stared down at the huge bulge in his pants. She was seated on his right leg still, and it was tenting down his left thigh. Clearly, she was staring, but somehow, she couldn't stop. Again that lust came into her eyes.

"Or maybe I didn't," Zuko chuckled as he quickly unzipped his pants, reached down his leg, and pulled out his cock.

Katara's mouth dropped as a huge hard fat dick swung up, swollen and inflamed with huge veins and an enormous fat prick head at the crown.

"Oh my god! What the fuck!" She almost yelled, bringing her hand to her mouth in a shocked expression.

It didn't dissuade Zuko. He started stroking his large prick in his hand. Katara eyed the monster before her.

"Fuck, put it away motherfucker!" Why can't you stop staring, Katara thought to herself, as she tried to change her face from awe to disgust.

"You don't really want that do you?" Zuko asked chuckling. God she hated this cocky fucker, but she really liked the look of his big prick.

"Fuck you!" She said, still struggling to hold onto her dignity, "I can't fucking believe what a jerk you are."

She was covering her mouth, trying with everything in her not to look at his impressive specimen, but she wasn't running away. Zuko took this as a good sign. The house jam thumped on in the private room. Suddenly, it dawned on Katara how private the room was, nobody could hear them. Zuko continued to stroke his engorged meat.

"C'mon I could feel you rubbing on it. That was no normal lap dance, honey. You know you can't stop staring at it," He laughed. For the first time, Katara smiled.

"You're a real fucker you know that," she said, slapping his shoulder hard.

"Ouch!" Zuko joked, still stroking his cock, "Okay, I'll tell you what. If you tell me to put it away one more time, I'll put it away, pay you your money, and walk out of here. You never have to see me or my big prick again." Zuko smiled at Katara's face which clearly showed the signs of an internal struggle, wavering somewhere between lust and hatred.

Katara knew she was fighting a losing battle, his huge dick had already made her pussy soaking wet, and some part of her had already resolved to fuck this asshole. Luckily for Zuko, when Katara decided to fuck a guy, that guy became the luckiest guy on earth for a little while. She knew how to fuck, how to talk dirty, how to use her young hot body, and she wasn't opposed to taking cum in her mouth. She loved to fuck, and once her reluctance was out the window, she turned into a total shameless slut. No longer reluctant, she turned her attention to Zuko, who sat still stroking his immense prick.

"Fuck. Why is it always assholes like you that have the big dicks?" She asked looking up into his face with her beautiful brown eyes and a wicked smile on her face.

"Just lucky I guess," Zuko chuckled.

"Soo Zuko how'd you get that scar?" she asked.

"Let's just say something bad happened and leave it at that." he told her sternly. She shrugged.

Kneeling before him, Katara gazed confidently into his face, "You're about to find out how lucky," she said, as she replaced his large hands with her dainty, manicured hands, which looked comically small as they vainly tried to encircle his manhood.

"You're a cocky fucker, aren't you? You think you're just going to show me this huge cock, and I'm just going to get on my knees, wrap my little 20 year old hands around your big, fat cock," she said, monologuing her actions, "and start worshipping every inch of your fat fuckpole?"

With both hands struggling to encompass the circumference of his wrist thick dick, she put the enormous head into her mouth, removed it with a loud popping sound, and licked the length of his prodigious shaft from the base back to the head.

"Mmmm, it's so fucking big!" She wondered gazing as she stroked her spit up and down his huge shiny dick. "No wonder you're such a cocky asshole. Still I bet you've never had anyone as hot as me suck your big dick before, have you?" Zuko looked down at the 20 year old, beautiful, petite, stacked stripper on her knees before him.

"Girly, nobody's ever had a babe as hot as you suck his dick before. I sure do like those young pouty lips on my dick. I bet you have a boyfriend don't you." She giggled as she continued to gaze transfixed while stroking his huge member.

"Maybe," She answered coyly, "But he doesn't have a super fat monster dick, like this," She said knowing this guy must love having his ego inflated.

"Girly, you don't seem to be a stranger to big dicks," Zuko chuckled, as Katara returned to the task of gagging on his immense cock.

"My boyfriend is about 8 inches. I thought that was big, yours is way longer and so much fatter. Maybe like 13 inches and thicker than a Sprite can." She said returning to the task at hand. She began sucking the amazing big dick in front of her, amazed at how bloated and fat it looked in her small hands and how immense it felt filling her mouth and throat, every once in a while she'd stop and verbalize her thoughts, saying only the wickedest thoughts that crept into her perverted mind, "Fuck you have such a huge fucking dick!" Or, "I can't believe how big this dick is!"

Her pussy was soaking her tiny thong, and young Katara wanted to get fucked more and more with every lick of Zuko's big prick. After a few minutes of cock worship, playful licking and stroking, Katara began jerking his prick with her left hand, as her other small hand crept down to her thong soaked pussy. She moved her small panties to the side and began furiously rubbing her clit and fingering her hole. Zuko watched the enthralled babe before him, his cock eclipsing her young beautiful face with its size, as she lustfully sucked his cock and fingered her pussy. This girl was going to make him cum harder than any girl, or himself for that matter, had ever managed before. Finally, he felt like he was about to pop. 'Not without fucking her first,' he thought.

"You want to fuck that big dick girly?" Zuko asked the pouting sex bomb before him who continued to stroke his cock with a coy grin on her face. Without answering, Katara got up and removed her small red thong revealing a beautiful hairless pussy. She mounted Zuko, reaching between her legs to grasp the base of his enormous prick as Zuko began sucking her big firm 36C tits. She eased herself down onto his fat cock head.

"Fuck your dick is so fucking big!" She yelled as she began to take him inside of her tight, wet pussy, "You're fucking stretching my pussy with your fat cock!"

She moaned as she began descending down his shaft. Zuko's big hands were on her petite round ass, squeezing her soft young flesh and guiding her down onto his immense cock. His cock was so thick at the base that, for a moment, Katara wondered if she could take him, she rocked back up until just the tip was inside her then reaching between her legs and rubbing her soaked pussy she gathered her pussy juice and reached down to lube Zuko's cock with her juices.

"Fuck, I've got to get that big fat dick nice and wet for my little pussy." She pouted at Zuko.

"Fuck you're such a horny little slut, aren't you?" he asked, encouraging her dirty talk.

She guided herself down onto his cock taking his whole immense pole inside of her pussy, relishing the width and depth as it dove inside of her, filling her completely.

"FUCK! It's so fucking big!" She yelled as she began rocking up and down his cock. "Suck those tits while I fuck myself on your big dick!"

Zuko simply sat there enjoying this young slutty bombshell writhe on his cock, which was so hard it felt like a redwood tree. Katara's pussy was so deliciously tight she could feel every contour and vein of Zuko's dick. She felt so slutty riding this asshole's big cock, and she couldn't stop telling him how good it felt.

"You like watching your little stripper slut ride your giant dick? Fuck it's so big and fat, it feels like a baseball bat is in my little pussy. Is it worth it? Huh? Paying little sluts money to fuck themselves on your huge cock?" Katara pouted her big lips at Zuko, her pussy was JUST accommodating his big cock, as it spread to its limits, and coated his pole in her young cream.

As yet another house jam started, she was starting to get some pace as she worked her pussy up and down his pole.

"Fuck it's so big and hard! It's so much dick to take in such a little pussy. You're spreading my little pussy so wide. Are you going to fuck me til I can't walk? Are you going to cripple me with your monster cock?"

She smiled as she goaded him on, inflating his ego and his cock with every filthy sentence,

"Look how fucking big it is inside me," She said looking between her widespread legs, "My little pussy can barely take your huge cock. Oh fuck! My pussy is so wet, I'm cumming all over your huge cock."

Zuko suddenly lifted her off his dick and stood up.

"Get on your fucking knees," he commanded.

She quickly dropped to her knees in front of the big man, his large cum-covered cock eclipsing her face with its mass, he swung it in front of her beautiful face.

"Fuck look at that big beautiful cum covered dick," She said as she looked up into his eyes, the length of his cock laying across her face. "Mmmm, you want me to suck my pussy juice off of your massive cock?"

She began licking his cock before cramming it into her throat.

"Mmmm, I never suck my boyfriend's dick like this." She said with another wicked glint in her big brown eyes.

He began fucking her face vigorously grabbing the back of her head and pulling her mouth onto him, stretching it obscenely wide around his girth. The cocky guy looked down at the 20 year old college student kneeling before him- 5'5", 100 nothing pounds, big perky 36C tits, tanned skin and beautiful face, as she paid her way through college by stripping off her clothes. Just a moment ago she had hated him- thought he was an asshole- now she was worshipping his cock with unprecedented vigor, absolutely enthralled with the size of his cock. Katara had never had anything as big, she had watched pornos before and seen guys who might be as big, but the cock in front of her was huge, meaty and real, and it pulsed in her little hands and throat. Her pussy was already sore from the beating it took from his horse cock, and she'd already cum multiple times from feeling it stretch her pussy to its limits with his girthy cock, she was ready for him to cum.

"You still think I'm an asshole?" he asked.

She laughed at him, "Of course, you're a fucking asshole."

"Then tell me why you're on your knees sucking my dick."

"Spoken like a true asshole," She said.

"Tell me," he repeated.

"Mmm you know why, mother fucker," She said viciously biting his thick meat.

"Tell me, bitch," he said commandingly, but still wearing that arrogant smile.

"Because your dick's so fucking big, that's why. It's the biggest, fattest dick I've ever seen. I could feel it on my ass when I was grinding on you and it made my pussy so fucking wet, then I had to have it in my mouth and my little pussy." Zuko's Dick swelled at her words.

"Tell me what you want, girly?" Zuko asked.

"Mmmm, I want this monster cock to cum on my face. I want to watch this giant fuckpole explode all over me."

With those words, a rush of thick cum streamed from Zuko's cock all over Katara's young beautiful face as she furiously jerked his cock with both her young small hands.

"FUCK ME!" Zuko yelled as he continued to ejaculate all over Katara. She bathed in it as if it was streaming from the fountain of youth, and his cum would keep her forever young, relishing the young man's nasty spunk.

"Fuck you are one young nasty slut," Zuko panted as he jerked the remainder of his cum onto her outstretched tongue. Katara was absolutely cum covered, as she rubbed his spunk onto her tits and young lithe body feeling thoroughly fucked.

"You're still an asshole," Katara retorted, as she rose from her knees, and put her clothes back on wiping the guy's cum off her face with her panties.

"So I guess I'll go get the groom, girly!" Zuko chuckled, "I can't promise you he has a big one, too, but I suspect you'll make it worth the $400 anyways." He laughed tossing her a wad of cash.

"After getting fucked like that," Katara said, honestly, "I don't think I could take another dick for weeks." Despite herself, she smiled at the guy. "If you're lucky, maybe you can come back and do some more quality control next week," she winked at Zuko, as she walked out the curtain, and Zuko collapsed back onto the couch.

 **THE END.**


End file.
